


Of Silk and Stardust and Stuff

by Rynet



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 21:12:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11929365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rynet/pseuds/Rynet
Summary: Lance steals Lotor's hair products. That's it, that's the fic. Written before season three officially dropped.





	Of Silk and Stardust and Stuff

“Lance. _Lance._ What are you doing, we’re supposed to be gathering intel!”

Lance didn’t bother even looking over at Keith, just continued to gaze at the interior of Lotor’s bathroom with an expression that was nothing short of enraptured. He took a deep breath, inhaling the clean, herbal scents that lingered in the air.

_“Lance.”_

Lance’s attention finally broke enough to shoot a glare at Keith, before he picked up a random bottle and examined the label as if he could actually read it. “I _am_ gathering intel.”

Pidge, who was seated behind a laptop nearby, said “On Lotor’s hair products?”

“Dude, have you seen that guy’s hair? It’s like it’s made out of silk and stardust and stuff. It’s almost as pretty as Allura’s. I have to know his secrets!” So saying, he turned around and dropped the bottle into the Important Pilfered Galra Things bag.

“Put that back, Lance,” Keith said.

“I’m just taking a few bottles and things. You know, for examination back on the ship! Maybe I can get Kolivan to translate the labels for me.”

“It’s a waste of space! Pidge, back me up here.”

“Actually we can probably store most of the intel on just this drive, so there should be enough room to carry Lotor’s stuff.”

Keith gave Pidge a look of utter betrayal, while Lance just gleefully grinned and began to pile various products into the bag.

* * *

A few hours post-mission, Lotor examined the remains of his ransacked quarters, accompanied by one of his generals in case the Paladins had left any “surprises” for the Prince.

The Prince strolled into his bathroom and paused in front of his dressing table. Ever so gently, he reached out and brushed his hand across the empty surface.

For a moment he was silent.

“Voltron,” Lotor said at last, “Must be destroyed.”

He ignored his general rolling her eyes.


End file.
